1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an add-on battery and also to a battery unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-23589 discloses a large-capacity battery pack including a box-shaped first battery pack, which is normally used, and a box-shaped second battery pack, which is used in add-on time. The first battery pack has one connector on one surface. The second battery pack has one connector on a first surface and one connector on a second surface opposite to the first surface.
When the battery pack is normally used, the first battery pack is connected to an electronic apparatus. The user, who wishes to use a large-capacity battery, interposes the second battery pack between the electronic apparatus and the first battery pack. With this configuration, the electronic apparatus, the second battery pack and the first battery pack are connected in line in this order, thereby increasing the capacity of the battery.
When the add-on second battery pack is provided, in the case where the second battery pack is arranged in line with respect to the first battery pack for normal use, the battery pack as a whole becomes long. In this case, it may be inconvenient for the user to use the battery pack, depending on the situation of use.